


[Podfic] Allotted Portions

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Department of Mysteries, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: There is a room in the Ministry that is not warded. Set during GoF; goings-on at the Department of Mysteries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Allotted Portions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Allotted Portions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73716) by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko). 



> Recorded for hp_podfic_fest 2019  
> Thanks to godoflaundrybaskets for the beta.

Length: 00:15:48

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Allotted%20Portions.mp3) (10.9 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Allotted%20Portions.m4b) (7.2 MB) 


End file.
